Everything
by starryduncanbenkwith
Summary: Starry Duncan-Benkwith is everything to the Undertaker. UndertakerxOC oneshot OOC Undertaker


You stepped off of the ferry boat and onto the London dock. You'd come all the way from America so that you could attend your great grandmother's funeral. In all honesty, you hadn't known her that well. You would only come to visit her once every two to three years, however, now was your final visit.

It made you sad to think of never seeing her again. She was always nice and would offer you peppermints every time that you came. Your great grandmother was the type of person that would always remain in your memory for her kindness and faith.

-Time Skip-

You arrived at a funeral home which sign read 'Undertaker'. You were kind of nervous to go inside because you didn't want to see dead bodies, but you had to go. You were given the responsibility of getting the coffin with the right size. So, taking a deep breath, you entered the place.

As expected, the home held an eerie atmosphere. There was dust and cobwebs in corners of the room, as if the place was deserted. The only things letting you know that the place was not abandoned were the newly made coffins that were placed all around.

You walked up to the counter and rang the bell, looking out for the owner. A moment later, you heard laughter coming from somewhere and froze. Where is that coming from? You thought, eyes roaming the room.

Finally, your eyes landed on a coffin that was partially opened with gleaming eyes looking at you. A scream escaped your lips and you were about to bolt when the person in the coffin spoke. "Wait! I'm the owner, don't leave," he exclaimed softly, climbing out of the coffin. You stopped in your haste to get out of the door and turned back around, meeting face to face with a man wearing dark clothing and a black hat with grey haircovering his eyes.

"Oh, sorry," you said, relief evident in your voice. "I thought you were a zombie or a ghost."

"Hehehe..." the man giggled. "That would be something wouldn't it?" he asked, still giggling. You didn't know how to respond to that, so you kept silent and walked back to the counter that the man was now standing behind.

"Um, I came to check on the measurements for Gladis Everdeen," you told him. "Yes, yes, your Aunt told me that you were coming," he said, smiling. "Follow me."

With that, he led you to a back room that was lined up with more coffins. He walked you over to the one that was for your grandmother and opened it up. "I added a cushion for your grandmother so that she could have a pleasant trip to the cemetery" he said, still smiling.

You were confused. "But she's dead already. I doubt that it would make a difference whether she had a cushion or not" you told him, thinking he'd lost a few marbles. "Perhaps your right," answered the man.

"Would you like to try it out?" he asked. "Your measurements, I believe, are the same as your great grandmother's."

Automatically,you were about to decline quickly, but then you thought again. 'If my measurements are the same as Gladis's then I should make sure that the coffin is right for her' you thought.

Of course, you were kind of scared to lie in a coffin, but you had to fulfill your duty. You nodded to the man that you wanted to get in and he helped you. Surprisingly, he was strong, basically lifting you inside of the coffin. You were sure that he was an old man because he had grey hair, but now you thought that maybe you were wrong.

You lie in the coffin and crossed your arms over your body. The wooden box seemed roomy enough and the cushions were soft to the touch. The size was perfect which was exactly what you told the man. He smiled and started to help you climb out of the coffin when your foot got caught on the end.

The both of you crashed to the ground, you on top of him with your eyes closed.

You looked up to the man and saw his face without the bangs and hat on his his head. He was young and handsome with a cool scar which caused your cheeks to immediately turn red. "I'm sorry," you whispered, scrambling off of him. "Don't worry," he said, standing and dusting himself off.

The next thing that he did made your heart leap. He ran his fingers through his grey locks and smiled at you, looking completely hot doing so. You looked away, trying but failing to hide your blush.

You heard the man's footsteps getting closer to you and looked in his direction. He lifted your chin so that your (e/c) orbs met with his yellow green ones. "You're interesting," he said, leaning close to your face. "And funny too." He giggled when he said that, making you blush to the tips of your ears.

"Um, sir..." you began to ask.

"Call me Undertaker," he said, smiling.

"U-Undertaker?" you stuttered. "Hm" he said.

"What are you doing?" you asked. The smile on his face grew.

"Well, I was planning to kiss you, if that's okay...?" he said, staring deeply into your eyes. By this time, your entire face was red. After a slight moment of shock, however, you spoke.

"You can, i-if you want to," you responded, averting your eyes in embarrassment. He chuckled then leaned closer to you until your lips touched. You closed your eyes then and relaxed into the kiss.

One of the Undertaker's hands slipped around your waist while the other slid up to cup your cheek. You placed your hand over the one that held your cheek and placed your other hand on his chest.

The Undertaker kissed you passionately, occasionally rubbing your arm or hip with his skilled hands, causing you to shudder. As you kissed him, some part of your brain nagged at you to think logically. It was telling you that you didn't know this person that well and that you should push him away, but you ignored it. The Undertaker was just too good.

After a while longer, you pulled away from one another. You were completely breathless from the kiss, meanwhile the Undertaker seemed perfectly fine and just smiled at you.

"That was fun," he said, both arms wrapped around your waist so that your bodies pressed closely to one another.

You blushed. "It _was_ fun."

Just then, someone rang the bell in the front. He looked at you sadly. "I'm afraid that I have to get back to work. Come back tomorrow?" he asked. You nodded with a smile on your face. "Of course." He smiled again, placing one last peck on your lips before he released you and allowed his bangs to cover his face once more.

You followed him back to the front and said your goodbyes. Before you left, you glimpsed at the young bluenette and his butler. They seemed to be quite familiar with the Undertaker.

As the door closed behind you, you heard the young boy demand that the Undertaker "tell him the information." Your last thought upon leaving was: _What have I just gotten myself into?_


End file.
